The invention relates to a circular connector having a plurality of IDC contacts which terminate a plurality of wires without the use of auxiliary tools.
Circular connectors and IDC contacts are both well known in the art. Circular connectors are used to removably couple a plurality of signal or power leads from a cable or a piece of equipment to another cable or piece of equipment. IDC contacts make a gas-tight connection to a wire without the use of solder by means of an elongated slot in a contact end which slices through the insulation of a wire and makes a secure mechanical and electrical connection to the metal conductor located therein. According to the prior art, a separate tool such as a special purpose pliers-type device or a press is often used to force the individual wires into the IDC slots in the contacts. Thereafter, a separate strain relief member may be used to prevent withdrawal of the wires from the IDC slots caused by a tension on the wire. While such a procedure is acceptable for factory termination of wires to the IDC contacts, it is often necessary to install or repair such connectors in the field where specialty tools are not available. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a circular connector using IDC contacts which may be terminated without the use of specialty tools.